warriorsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mousefire
Star 05:58, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Remember to include links to your other characters, even if they don't have articles yet. :) GB 20:30, 24 December 2008 (UTC) thanks Thanks for your comment on my userpage, it helped. I haven't made an article yet, but I'm about to.--Leafpaw 23:58, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Hi, saw you were on. Could you look at my new warrior puppet pals stories on Warriors Fanfic?--Shaf Girl 01:20, 21 January 2009 (UTC) There's two, actually. They're "Warrior Puppet Pals in "Battle Training"" and "Warrior Puppet Pals in "Warrior Angst""--Shaf Girl 01:33, 21 January 2009 (UTC) RE Yeah...I just got on. Had to do a couple things, reply to my messages here. On my way over in a few-- ShimmerCrystals 02:27, 21 January 2009 (UTC) MSFP I know you're busy, but you are an admin on MSFP. Mallinois joined, and Raba just had her pups. At least see what's going on. If you think you're too busy, I can give your admin rights to Thornpath.--Shaf Girl 03:20, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I need to talk to star about the plot. It does, in a way, involve Reifujin. I think I'm gonna make an MSFP Operations site like LakeClan has.--Shaf Girl 22:18, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Lol, it's not that active. The operations site is where the staff members discuss current events on the site and future plots. I'm just about to edit the main page of MSFP so that there's a link to it.--Shaf Girl 02:05, 23 January 2009 (UTC) We now have a mibbet channel. ##MySilverFangPack(RP). There I can tell you the password to OP.--Shaf Girl 23:56, 23 January 2009 (UTC) This chat site http://www.mibbit.com/chat/. Once the background turns green, go to the drop menu after "IRC" and select "Freenode". Then type in your nickname, and for the channel, type ##MySilverFangPack(RP). Then Go. I'm busy this weekend, so I'm not sure when we can scheduale a time to meet, but somehow I'll give you the password.--Shaf Girl 03:10, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry, Mousey, I can't. I don't have a real e-mail adress. The one I use to make freewebs sites is my friend's that she let me borrow, and I forgot the password. The good news is that GB now knows it, so he can send it to you. I'll ask him.--Shaf Girl 04:47, 25 January 2009 (UTC) IRC Could you get on the IRC? GB 16:17, 7 February 2009 (UTC) #wikia-warriorcats and #wikia-warriorcats-rp. GB 16:21, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Will you get on the IRC again? GB 04:51, 8 February 2009 (UTC) RP I want you to join my RP and help me set it up. http://z8.invisionfree.com/Clans_of_Moonlight/index.php? GB 05:05, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Clans of Yesterday? I was busy editing articles, and I saw Clans of Yesterday listed on Patchstar's article. I changed it, but what is it? Is it NCC's past?--Jakko123 21:31, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hey I noticed your comment on GB's page. I'm sorry about that. I haven't been editing as much here as I should. We're going through a tough time at the moment--LakeClan officially died yesterday. I would appreciate if you could be on MSFP more, too--you are an admin, and there's new ideas to be approved on operations, and your character is very important.--Shaf Girl 19:23, 1 March 2009 (UTC) No, haven't got a chatbox on there. Seeing as I gave you the password and stuff, you could do so. And actually, LakeClan isn't totally dead yet. Jakko's trying to get it back.--Shaf Girl 02:33, 3 March 2009 (UTC) http://www.mysilverfangpack.webs.com/--[[User:Shaf Girl|Shaf]] Girl 04:34, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Oh. Try www.freewebs.com/mysilverfangpack.--Shaf Girl 01:07, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Deletion It's good you seem to know how to delete. I think you and Shaf will make good Sysops :). GB 22:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, you should get started on some rules for Project Maps. GB 15:51, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Heelo Don't worry, I understand :). Good to see you're back with us. I think Jakks and I are good for the time being. Oh, and you couldn't use Mibbit anyway; they no longer host Freenode, which hosts the Wikia channels. GB 14:43, 7 August 2009 (UTC) can i join a clan do you have any clans i can join? My cats name is Amberclaw. Dturner103 21:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hey You still there? GB 17:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC)